A computing system may utilize various methods of user identification to permit access to personalized and/or confidential information, such as user account information, files on a computing system, email account(s), bank account(s), etc. For example, a user may enter a user name and password to start a use session, and actions performed during the use session may be assumed to originate from that user. Other methods may involve using biometric methods, such as speaker recognition, which involves the identification of a person from voice characteristics of that person.